


Red Headed Damsel In Distress

by crimsonlycoris



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, It's not that romantic there's a bit of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonlycoris/pseuds/crimsonlycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very wishful thinking fic - 'Lavi moved his hand up to Lenalee’s hair. “Long time, no see,” he said with a toothy grin. She smiled back, placing her hand on his back. “You may want to brace yourself.” '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Headed Damsel In Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Moving old works from this Tumblr Blog onto this account. Just let me dream that this will be canon okay.

The time had finally come. After almost a year of no leads on Lavi’s and Bookman’s whereabouts, Komui was suddenly bombarded with information from a group of Finders who were leading the investigation. There were serious rumours spreading through the Black Order at the time, hinting that Central did not actually want to find the Bookmen, for their own reasons. Komui himself was starting to believe it, though Leverrier was not inclined to reveal anything.

But this news lifted his spirits in ways he thought was not possible during this ongoing war.

A small voice in the back of his head said that the amount of detail in this report was far too convenient. However, this was still a chance to salvage some of the ever shrinking Exorcist team. Plus, Lavi’s absence was keenly felt, especially by Lenalee it seemed. In fact, with Allen, Lavi and Kanda all gone, his sister seemed as withdrawn as she had done when she first began missions. He couldn’t blame her; at this point, it felt like none of them, not even the Supervisor, had any control of the situation, and fighting the Akuma had gotten that bit more dangerous. Perhaps assigning this rescue to her will give her the sense of control that they all needed.

It didn’t take long to link with Lenalee’s golem.

“Lenalee? It’s Komui.”

“What is it, brother?”

“I’ve got some good news. We’ve found him. We know where the Noah are keeping Bookman and Lavi. Some Finders dug up a great deal of information and I’d like to send Miranda and Marie with you to get them. Their mission was pretty close to you so they should be on the way now.”

“…”

There was no answer for a while. Komui waited out the silence in confusion, slightly scared that something had happened.

“…Lenalee, you still there?” he prompted.

“My apologies, Supervisor!” Anthony, a Finder, answered, sounding flustered, “But Miss. Lee has already taken off! I couldn’t stop her, those Dark Boots are really fast…but she did say something about finally taking the fight to them.”

Komui smiled. That was the sister he knew and loved.

*** *** ***

Spotting the pair of Exorcists wasn’t hard for Lenalee, since she had her vantage point in the air. Marie and Miranda were standing near a fountain, probably waiting for the Gate to Headquarters to open. She landed nimbly in front of them, though the displaced air did throw some water over Miranda. The older woman shrieked in surprise, her eyes widening.

“L-Lenalee?! What are you doing here?” she asked, bewildered, “Wasn’t your mission in Turkey?”

“Sorry for scaring you Miranda, I just had to come over quickly,” Lenalee apologised as Marie silently took out a handkerchief and offered it to Miranda. “You weren’t that far away from me, and besides, we’ve got a new mission now.”

“What’s going on?”

As if on cue, Marie’s golem began to ring. The voice that emanated from it was loud and manic.

“LENALEE, PLEASE DON’T JUST LEAVE YOUR POOR BIG BROTHER HANGING ON THE PHONE LIKE THAT, I WAS SCARED FOR YOUUUU!”

The Exorcists winced at the outburst, Lenalee biting her lip ruefully.

“I’m sorry Komui, I just…I couldn’t waste any time, ” she replied, “We can rescue Lavi and Bookman, so the sooner we get going, the better!”

She saw the other two snap to attention, struggling to conceal grins on their faces. Lenalee couldn’t reign in her happiness at all; finally, she could see that redheaded goofball after so long! 

“Well you can’t go before I give you all the information!” Komui said indignantly, “Is everyone listening? Here’s the plan…”

*** *** ***

Word from the Finders working with Tiedoll was that there had been sightings of Tyki Mikk and Wisely heading off together away from the base, thus eliminating their chances of being a threat. However, the Finders who had spied on the base location could not discern how many Noah were there. In hindsight, the information was actually quite bare, but it didn’t matter to Lenalee; just knowing where he was, that was enough.

It had been almost a year since she lost contact with him, and was forced to retreat from battle due to heavy injury. Marking an Exorcist down as MIA was almost the same as leaving him for dead - Lenalee knew, she had seen it happen before when she was younger. Of course, ‘attempts were made’ to try and find them because ‘Exorcists are far too precious to lose’, but it always seemed convenient that sooner or later they found the Innocence and not the person. Now the situation was repeating itself and Lenalee felt more lost than ever. She knew that Miranda, Krory, and the others were also feeling the same way, and so promised herself not to cry in front of them lest she darkened the mood. But when she was alone, her tears would flow in time to the trickle of London rain running down her window. 

“Base at 3 o’ clock, about 90 metres from us now. I can hear the grating noise of six Akuma around there,” Marie stated, “…odd, I can only pick up the sound of Level 3s. You’d think they would keep a Level 4 near an important base.”

The three of them slowed down and stopped in their tracks, closing the gap to 50 metres.

“…Do you really think this is a good idea?” Miranda asked Lenalee nervously. “I don’t think I’m right but the closer we get, the more it feels like it’s too easy.”

The thought had crossed Lenalee’s mind briefly before, but she remained adamant. “Whether it’s a trap or not, this opportunity is golden. If we work together, we can defeat anyone, alright? I’m not leaving here without him—err, them.”

Both of them nodded with determination. Marie smiled gently.

“Alright Lenalee. Let’s go get your prince.”

Her cheeks flushed red and she spluttered, “N-no, w-whaa…! H-He’s my friend and my comrade, w-we should—”

“I was joking, it’s okay.”

Lenalee sighed in exasperation before assuming a more serious train of thought. She activated her Dark Boots with a whisper, already feeling the adrenalin pumping through her system.

“Let’s fight.”

*** *** ***

BAM! Lenalee kicked a hole in the ceiling of the base, her eyes blazing from battle with the Level 3s. They were no contest against their Innocence weapons, and best of all the fight was short, sweet and quiet. No could have seen this coming.

With a quick scan of the room below, she could see that there were less Noah than she could have expected, but there was no time to waste. Marie immediately dropped down using his wires, carrying Miranda with him. In the middle of the confusion she activated her Time Record.

“Time Out!” she invoked, creating a dome with many clock faces on it. The dome covered the two chairs at the centre of the room, negating any attack upon the area. By then, Fiidora and Sheryl Camelot had recovered from their shock, and began to advance on the structure with hatred in their hearts. 

“Not today!” Lenalee spun with astounding speed as she kicked Sheryl repeatedly. She was too fast for him to pin down with his telekinetic powers; she was like lightning, coming into view for a second and unleashing terror and destruction, then suddenly disappearing in the next.

“Damn you, you fucking EXORCISTS!” he roared, still holding his ground against her. He caught her and slammed her into a wall but she quickly swerved away before her head collided. It was essential he did not get a chance to grab her again.

This battle was not to be decided this day, however. Miranda’s Innocence was currently healing Lavi and Bookman but in turn sapping the strength of its host. She could not hold up the Time Out for much longer. Marie was struggling to keep Fiidora back, his unusual way of fighting evading his wires.

Lenalee roundhouse kicked Sheryl, aware that she was also getting tired. The force knocked him off his feet and she took the opportunity to help Marie. 

“We have to go!” she cried, risking a glance at the dome. It was looking weaker already. She ventured inside of it, immediately feeling the pain lifting off her shoulders. 

“Miranda, we need to get out of here, now!” Lenalee said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Another hand placed itself on top of Lenalee’s. It was bigger, warmer, a rough palm that had caressed more parchments than women in its lifetime. She looked up at Lavi - it was really him, standing next to Bookman - fighting back the tears. He was still focused on Miranda.

“We’ve got enough strength to make it outta here now, thank to ya,” he said kindly.

Miranda nodded, sniffling, and gave a watery grin. “It’s really good to see you two.”

“Celebrations for later, we need to leave,” Bookman said tersely. 

Lavi moved his hand up to Lenalee’s hair. “Long time, no see,” he said with a toothy grin.

She smiled back, placing her hand on his back. “You may want to brace yourself.”

“Eh?”

In a matter of seconds, Miranda deactivated the Time Out and was hauled out by Marie, Bookman carried alongside. Lenalee jumped, her Dark Boots boosting her height up massively. As Lavi stumbled over from the force, she scooped him up bridal style and flew through the hole she had previously made.

The effect of the time Innocence was already wearing out as blood began to flow down Lavi’s face, bruises marring his cheeks and arms. He coughed violently, clinging to Lenalee’s neck like a child. His breathing gradually got weaker; Lenalee landed on the ground and laid him out. 

“I think this is a safe enough distance from them,” Marie said.

“I’ll use Time Recovery now,” Miranda decided as she once again invocated her Innocence. 

Lenalee let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Lavi’s chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm again. She sat beside him, stroking his hair. It was hard to believe that this had truly succeeded and she was really looking at him again. She had dreamed of this happening many nights, being able to take in that droopy green eye, eyepatch and that cute nose set over a silly grin all over again.

“Hehe…I’m leavin’ the part out where you carried me like a bride when people ask how I got out, Lena,” Lavi said softly with a chuckle.

She laughed slightly in response. “I guess you were my damsel in distress.”

He slowly lifted an arm and stroked Lenalee’s cheek with his thumb. Moments of silence passed by between them, the pair oblivious to the other three attempted to call a Gate to their location. At that time, the only thing that mattered to one was the other.

“Everything’s changed, hasn’t it?” he murmured, eyes tracing Lenalee’s features.

A tear quickly slid down her face as she realised that he didn’t know anything that had happened the past year. The happy moment was growing fragile and very close to shattering. Lavi’s eye widened and he sat up, putting his hands on her shoulders. He gently rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

“It doesn’t matter right now, don’t tell me,” he whispered to her.

Lenalee gulped down a sob and leaned forward to hug Lavi tightly. 

“Just for now…can we stay like this?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and/or comment if you did!


End file.
